


A Flash of Knees

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [55]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Inspired by Photography, Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Semi-Clothed Sex, Teasing, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond is easily provoked into lust for his boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flash of Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/gifts), [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts), [ladyvivien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvivien/gifts).



> Someone posted a photo of Judi taken during the filming of 'Goldeneye' and a request was made for fic, so here it is.  
> I own nothing.

Bond prowled restlessly around the waiting area outside the Foreign Secretary's office to which he and M had been summoned half an hour ago, only to then be left kicking their heels outside.

"For goodness sake, 007, do sit down." M sounded as irritated as Bond felt, but when he turned around, she was sitting sideways on the sofa, her left leg resting higher against the edge of the seat than her right, both of her knees exposed as her skirt was rucked up.

He stared, his mouth suddenly dry, and felt his cock hardening; to make matters worse, her white blouse was gaping open beneath the black jacket she wore, giving him a glimpse of her frankly magnificent cleavage. 

She was looking at her nails, meaning that he was free to stare and appreciate the picture she made, even as he wanted to cross the room and throw himself at her feet.

The door behind him opened, and she looked up, sliding her leg down, so that her skirt shifted to cover her knees; he saw her register his arousal, and felt a slight flush of heat in his cheeks. He could tell that M was barely refraining from rolling her eyes at his reaction, but he didn't know how else she expected him to react when she was flaunting herself at him with such unconcern. They'd been lovers for six months now, and she _knew_ damn well the effect she had on him.

He shoved his hands into his coat pockets and pulled the edges forward to disguise the fact that it felt as if his cock was going to burst free of his trousers, then turned to follow M into the Foreign Secretary's office.

007-007-007

Once back at Vauxhall Cross, Bond followed M into her office, expecting her to tell him just how she wanted him to interpret the 'request' from the Foreign Secretary.

"Lock the door, 007." 

M's tone was matter of fact as she spoke, but he felt a surge of excitement and lust at her words, aware of his cock responding yet again as he obeyed.

"Sit down, Mr Bond." 

He obeyed, wondering just what was going to happen next; sometimes she punished him for his 'displays' as she called them, but there were also times when she rewarded him.

"You were far from subtle this afternoon, James."

"What do you expect, ma'am? You were quite serenely flashing your knees at me, as well as your cleavage. You can't claim to be ignorant of the effect you have on me when you've seen it demonstrated so often."

She sighed. "Very well, James." She glanced at his crotch, and he knew she could see he was sporting yet another erection. "You may have ten minutes, then you must go as the rest of my afternoon schedule is very busy."

"Can I – ?" he began in a hopeful tone. 

"You may wank, James."

"Olivia." Her name came out in a whine of dismay which ought to have shamed him, but they both knew he had little control when he was around her.

"Nine and a half minutes, James. Don't waste them."

He groaned softly as he swiftly unfastened his trousers, stood up, shoved them downwards, then sat again, his cock hard and heavy in his right hand. He began to stroke himself, watching as M settled into her chair more comfortably, her whole attention focused on her computer monitor and the stack of files on her desk.

He closed his eyes, picturing her naked as she rode him in her bed, her glorious breasts bouncing in time with his thrusts. It was one of her favourite positions, and she always made him work hard to get her off, not that he didn't enjoy it, since she always made it worth his while.

M's tart tones intruded on his fantasy: "Aren't you finished yet, James?"

His eyes snapped open and he glared at her. "You gave me ten minutes, ma'am."

"Well, you've had five already, so I should hurry up if I were you. I want you looking impeccable when you walk out of here, not as if you've just been wanking."

Bond choked, and was trying to frame an answer, when she added, "What are you doing anyway? If you tug on it like that, you're liable to do yourself some damage."

He groaned. "Are you going to complain for the whole ten minutes? You don't have to watch, you know."

She raised an eyebrow. "Where's the fun in it for me if I don't watch?" she asked.

"Well, if you think you can do better, feel free." He took his hand from his cock, though it required an effort of will.

She made an irritated clicking noise with her tongue, then got up and came around her desk, and crossed to where he sat. As she bent towards him, her hand reaching for his engorged cock, he realised that she must have been doing more than merely watching him, because her blouse was unbuttoned, and one breast was free of the half cup of her ivory silk bra. As she encircled his cock with her small hand, she leaned further forwards. He uttered a desperate groan and climaxed. 

M snatched her hand free, jerking backwards as his release resulted in several spurts of come escaping him. She glared at him, and he gave her a sheepish look, even though he felt it was hardly his fault that he'd lost control so badly.

"Sometimes, Mr Bond, you are little better than a randy teenager."

He felt his cheeks flush with shame. "Sorry, ma'am."

"Well, just be grateful you didn't get anything on my clothes, or I would punish you _very_ severely, and not in a way you'd enjoy."

"Yes, ma'am." 

She jerked her head at the door to her private bathroom. "You'd better get cleaned up before you leave." She casually rearranged her clothes as she spoke, and he felt a surge of disappointment. Although he had climaxed, he felt unsatisfied; something must have shown in his face, because she asked abruptly, "Now what's wrong?"

He gave a half-shrug, knowing it was useless to say anything. She'd promised him ten minutes and that time was now up.

"Out with it, James." Her tone had softened, so he ventured to answer honestly.

"I wanted to be with you, Olivia," he said, his voice soft, and rather plaintive. "Wanking by myself, even if you are watching, is never as much fun as fucking you." He was forbidden to refer to it as 'making love' to her – she had told him at the outset that he was not to sentimentalise their relationship, on pain of her terminating it.

She all but rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, very well. Come back at seven o'clock after the others have gone home. Now go away and let me get on with my work."

"Ma'am."

007-007-007

At seven o'clock, Bond knocked on M's door, which was ajar, and she called him in, then gave him a pointed look, so he turned and locked the door, even though everyone on this floor had left already.

She watched as he crossed the room towards her, and pushed her chair backwards from her desk, swivelling it towards him.

"Good evening, James."

"Olivia." His voice had a low growling note to it, and she felt her nipples stiffen in anticipation. 

She took a good look at him as he came around the corner of her desk, noting the way his already-swollen cock filled out the front of his suit trousers. "I trust you came prepared?" 

"Of course." He dipped a hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a tube of lubricant and a packet of condoms. From his other pocket he withdrew the cock ring she had given him in the second week of their relationship, a stiff feather, and the tie he'd been wearing earlier in the day.

"You seem to have thought of everything, James. You are a good boy." She pointed at a spot just in front of her chair, then shifted, casually allowing her legs to fall open.

"Fuck!" James' low-voiced mutter and the look of lust in his eyes made her want him very badly. He knelt at her feet, then glancing up for the nod of permission she gave him, he slid his hands up her legs from her knees to her thighs. She couldn't help uttering a soft moan at his expert touch, then he ducked his head and placed a kiss on her bare mound: she had removed her knickers shortly before he arrived.

He pushed her skirt up out of the way, then leaned in to draw his tongue up the length of her aching sex, and she moaned more loudly. He moved back, looking up at her with a lust-filled gaze, then reached out and took the cock ring off her desk. She held out her hand and he placed the device on her palm, then got to his feet. Olivia reached out and slid her fingertips down the outline of his engorged cock, then unzipped his trousers and pulled it free. It was James' turn to moan as she slid her hand down to the base, then back up to the tip, before she leaned forward and circled the head with her tongue. He moaned more loudly when she eased his cock into her throat, lavishly coating it with saliva, before drawing back and slipping the cock ring around the base.

Olivia leaned back in her seat, admiring her handiwork, then edged forward so that her pussy was nearer the front of the chair, meaning James had easier access. He knelt back at her feet, and she admired the view of his rigid cock standing free of his trousers; while she was looking at him, he picked up the feather and began stroking her thighs with it, before teasing her sex too. She shivered at the sensations as he added his tongue to the mix, then moaned loudly when he ditched the feather to bring his fingers into play. He took her pussy lips between his forefingers and thumbs, beginning to massage them gently yet firmly, and her head dropped against the back of the chair as she felt her arousal coiling tighter and tighter. He abandoned the massage in order to plunge his tongue inside her sex and she clasped his head between her thighs as she cried out in pleasure.

James continued to lick and suck, helping her to ride out the aftershocks of her first orgasm. Then he reached out and grabbed the lube, and applied a generous amount to his cock.

"Where do you want to do this?"

"Here." She pushed herself up out of the chair, and he held her arms as he stepped out of his trousers, then shuffled around to take her place. He helped her onto his lap, moaning as loudly as she as her warm, wet pussy encased his cock. She held his shoulders and he let go of her hips so he could unbutton her blouse, then unfasten her bra, freeing her breasts. He leaned in to suck a stiff nipple into his mouth and Olivia couldn't help thrusting her chest forwards, even as she circled her hips. 

James groaned, his mouth still full of her breast, and the vibration made her pussy tingle; she began to ride him hard, determined that she was going to get off again before she loosed him from the cock ring.

It didn't take long since she was already so very aroused, but it took her a little while to be able to lift herself off James' lap, and her legs were like jelly as stood in front of him and removed the cock ring, before sliding a condom onto him.

"All right?" he asked, his voice low; there was a tender note in it and she knew she ought to tell him off for that because they'd agreed not to sentimentalise their relationship, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. 

She just gave him a nod, then let him help her back onto his lap. This time he did the work, holding her hips and thrusting hard. He came as quickly as she just had, but that was only to be expected since he'd been waiting for his release for a while.

She slumped against him, and felt his arms encircle her, then he pressed a kiss to her temple, and she pulled back to glare at him, but he seemed to sense her heart wasn't really in it, because he leaned forward and kissed her fully on the mouth.

"James." It came out as more of a moan of longing than she liked, but that was hardly her fault given what a wickedly talented tongue he had, as she knew to her advantage.

"Come and have dinner with me," she said, then wondered what had possessed her. Of course, the answer was James – he had possessed her, despite her very best intentions, and she hoped they wouldn't regret it.

He grinned at her, clearly delighted, and she shifted off his lap so they could get dressed, and get out of there.

"We'll have to save your tie for later," she told him, and saw him smirk at the prospect of further sex tonight.

 _But he's not staying the night,_ she told herself very firmly. She couldn't forget what had happened the last time she'd got involved with an agent – and she didn't wish to lose James Bond as she'd lost Tiago Rodriguez.

007-007=007

[](http://s97.photobucket.com/user/Sass_album/media/Judi-MSittingontheSofaFlashingHerKnees_zps34e46bdf.jpg.html)


End file.
